


傲慢与偏见

by Tirpitz



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stockholm Syndrome, 不错, 作者已经放弃SM, 嗯其实我不擅长写SM
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirpitz/pseuds/Tirpitz
Summary: 达米安韦恩被爸爸的朋友斯莱德威尔逊要挟并那个，最后嗐斯德哥尔摩了，太惨了！我不知道爱有几分，甚至loveless，我很惭愧。因为内容迟早不合男德，我先占个坑。





	1. Chapter 1

1  
斯莱德认识韦恩家的4个公子，前三个与他多少熟悉，而最后一个则不然。达米安·韦恩，他父亲唯一的亲生儿子，皮肤微黑，眼睛是家里独有的绿色。  
兴许是从小被宠坏了，他对待斯莱德，一位他父亲的合伙人，居然一点基本尊敬都无。  
斯莱德第一次遇到他时，他大概9岁，窝在他们庄园的某张沙发上看书。斯莱德走到他身边，说，“你在看什么？”  
结果，那孩子只是懒懒瞄他一眼，“马基雅维利的。”  
“你能看懂？”  
斯莱德猜自己问得太看不起人。而达米安有着那么厚的自尊，他白眼一翻，“啪”一下合上书，擦过他身边，快速地上楼了。  
斯莱德并没被激怒，反而望着达米安的背影，小小的，但是很毅然。后来听说达米安生了场大病，几乎死掉，他来看望一眼，以为能看到一个病恹恹的小猫，而且终于会乖乖地和他讲话，甚至让他摸头，不想那小子活蹦乱跳，除了喘了点，还被他的哥哥隔老远呵斥：  
“达米安！医生怎么说的？不许淘气！”  
当然，不爱搭理他，也一如既往。  
斯莱德试图向他说明来意，他满脸的不感兴趣：  
“斯莱德·威尔逊。威尔逊先生，您找我到底有什么事？”  
“只是想和你聊聊。你好像不太喜欢我？”  
“不，我以为我只有十岁，您和我没什么好谈的。”  
“但你不是讨厌被人看做小孩么？”  
达米安撅起嘴，“啧。您有什么事吗？”  
斯莱德嘴角挑了挑，“做个朋友？”  
斯莱德不怎么笑，但对小朋友似乎应该笑。不过那让他看起来很轻浮，而且目的也有些昭然若揭。好在他的脸和魅力是在线的——虽然已到知天命之年，头发白得比谁都快，但没人能抵抗他。小孩子也不例外。达米安脸红了红，反问：  
“哈？”  
“你在这儿，斯莱德。”  
这时候，布鲁斯赶到了。他一点没怀疑儿子和朋友之间有没有什么不祥之兆，只是简短地命令达米安回楼上去。  
“再见。”  
斯莱德微微弯腰，向他招手。坏脾气小猫回头看了他一眼，舌头顶了顶脸颊，步履烦躁。  
“他很机灵。这是你的福气，布鲁斯。”  
“我只希望他不要那么任性。他被他母亲宠惯了。”布鲁斯扶额。  
“不过……”  
斯莱德想说，他虽然任性得恼人，却反而有些可爱。他把这句话捏死在喉头，他对达米安感兴趣，想触摸、甚至摧毁他的傲气。不过，这只要放在心里就好了。  
就当他上了年纪后，日常的无边幻想。

  
2  
不出他所料，达米安的确是个不简单的孩子。特别当他再长一两岁，在斯莱德眼皮子底下，个子没长多少，味道却熟了很多。他一只耳朵上打了洞，戴个比较哥特的蝙蝠耳钉。也可能是无声抗议他们宅子蝙蝠太多。他开始爱穿紧绷绷的短裤，把还称得上光滑的大腿小腿亮出来给人看。  
虽然，横竖是小短腿，曲线也不大明显。但的确让人有去研究的欲望，比如，斯莱德，就很想去摸摸，折折。  
哦，他不会有道德负罪感的——他什么都玩，只比达米安的爹少些下限罢了。

那天他坐着自己的专车路过某条大街，而达米安，就那么在街上拥抱某个男人，一个很壮的家伙。斯莱德猜这要是条小巷子，他俩就接吻了，要是小旅馆，他俩就……  
小猫咪要被逮到后颈子了。  
斯莱德吩咐他的司机，“在前面停一下。”  
他看到达米安向那男人挥手，脸上可比遇见他高兴多了。“再见面”，他读出那孩子的唇语。  
于是，等达米安经过那里，他摇下车窗：  
“嘿，孩子，上哪儿去？”  
达米安身躯一震，转过来机械地看着他。  
“威尔逊先生？”  
“那个男人，”他挑挑眉，拿出手机，那上面一个络腮胡的男人正在抱他，“他几岁了？二十五？三十？”  
“……”  
达米安紧紧地抿着嘴，看着别处。  
“他是你的什么？嗯？”  
“啧，”达米安气急败坏，最终瞪着他，“你想说什么？”  
“我在考虑要不要告诉你父亲。”  
“不要！呃，”达米安赶紧纠正自己那一刹那的软弱，“我是说，就一次，你可不可以，唔……宽容……”  
斯莱德笑了笑，“你要我帮你瞒过去？”  
达米安点点头，而斯莱德觉得那小鸡啄米的样子可爱极了。  
“好吧。不过，你的确让我大开眼界了，孩子。”  
达米安红着脸，“谢谢。”  
“我没想过你是个爱和爹地型男胡搞的小骚货。”  
“什么？！”  
达米安脸涨红了，这句话的冒犯显而易见，而且它那么危险。  
“该走了。你不用担心，我不会告诉你父亲。”  
暂时地。斯莱德收起车窗，扬长而去。他听到达米安又追了两步。  
他知道，达米安会慢慢回味起这句话的底蕴。那显然不是一个正常长辈应当说的话，就算玩笑，也太不妥当了点。  
但是，握住把柄的是他。他为什么要怕。  
斯莱德倒很享受这般言语侮辱，里面有他隐秘的性欲。他知道，他聪明的猎物已经知道自己的状况不安全。  
不过，无论如何，他的第一步已经成了。


	2. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 差点上本垒，老头子比较不爽。

3  
虽然这么说无耻了些，但，斯莱德确实如有神助。  
一开始，他偶尔碰到达米安，那孩子对他已全无傲气，只剩下诚惶诚恐和避之不及。当他们在一个房间里，小孩就会逃跑，甚至不敢抬头看他一下。偶尔迎面撞上，无路可逃时，斯莱德看到他低着头，咬着嘴唇，不情愿地问好：  
“……你好，威尔逊先生。”  
斯莱德尝到了甜头。不，是一整碗的甜蜜。  
“你这样可爱多了。”  
达米安的脸上有一瞬间的红，“什么鬼…对不起，我是说，请别再这么说我了。”  
“你还在害怕吗？你不相信我？”  
“不……”  
只是他已经明显感到这老男人的侵略性。他不能再和这人多待下去了，谁知道他会对自己做什么。  
但他料不到那天的事。

达米安，13岁了，因为最近某些事烦躁不安——他父亲信任的人，手中握着自己胡闹的把柄。他那控制欲极强的父亲要是听说了，一定不管三七二十一，就把他锁在家里。  
然后，他还会失去某些很重要的东西。  
然而，这些乱七八糟的烦恼，只让他更乱来了。不过，他不敢出门了，只好留在家里。  
那天，他做了普通的青少年会做的事，不过更淫荡一点而已。把笔电放床上，戴了耳机，准备好他的成人玩具。他的父亲出远门了，他的哥哥们也都不在，只有那位老管家。  
他会好好慰劳自己的——如果该死的斯莱德不突然推门的话。  
“呃！”  
达米安应激地把笔电关上，却没来得及盖好被子。他忙遮盖好自己的下身，但为时已晚，斯莱德的目光已经到了那里了。那男人甚至冒出一点轻笑声。  
“威尔逊先生，”妈的，他还得喊这个变态尊称呢，“你怎么在这里？父亲……”  
“嗯，我是来等他的。顺便来和你谈谈，结果外面找不见你。”  
“那你至少该敲门。先生，这是基本的礼仪。”  
“不过要是那样的话，我就看不见刚才的事了，对吧？”  
达米安的脸涨红了，又气不过，他为什么不锁门？可那不能怪他，他以为正常如阿福无论如何都会敲门的。  
斯莱德猜他那副瘪嘴鼓腮的样子，估计已把自己骂到断子绝孙。  
“你找我谈什么？”达米安平静下来，开始在下面穿裤子。  
“噢，你不用动。”  
斯莱德走进来，关上门，“咔哒”地锁上。达米安的神情登时就变了，震惊，而后有些哀求，小猫已经感到有危险的事要发生，但又知道自己将无能为力。  
斯莱德坐到他窄窄的床边，他们第一次距离这么近，而达米安浑身绷紧，提防着，但凡斯莱德要碰他一根指头，他就喊……  
“管家出去了。我猜是修剪，要么是采购。”  
达米安的心凉了大半。男人宽厚的手掌按在他裸露的肩上，指腹摩挲着，一切将以乱七八糟收场——男孩发着抖，开始泛眼泪。  
“他不会把我一个人留在这里的！”达米安推开他，瞪着斯莱德的眼睛里满是眼泪，光为了框住它们就要用尽全力了，“你肯定在骗我，我才不会上当……”  
“宝贝，”斯莱德拨开他的手，凑过去吻吻他的睫毛，“他们认识我的时间比认识你还长呢。”  
达米安看上去彻底被击溃了，眼泪无声掉出来。而那样子只让斯莱德更来性致，他捧起那张蜜色的小脸，吻吻那短短的鼻梁，还有发抖的嘴唇。他还安慰达米安不哭不哭了，但达米安就是沉默地，在他怀里扭来扭去。  
“让我看看你刚才做的怎样了。”  
斯莱德拧了几下他的乳芽，又伸向达米安被遮盖的下身。但男孩仍试图反抗，拿手死死的攥着被单。  
“松手，崽子，”斯莱德忽然那么凶，让他为之发抖，“否则我就告诉你父亲。这都是因为你，蠢到在大街上……”  
达米安呜咽一声，由斯莱德掀开了。那下面有他还软塌塌的阴茎，还有已经被打湿、松软的肛口，假阳具就在两腿间，被他舔的湿乎乎的，又放进去捅了还没几下。  
他听到斯莱德笑了，“看来我来的太急了。”  
斯莱德翻开他的笔电，看了他一眼，让他战战兢兢地输了密码打开。达米安知道，这只会让事情更复杂……  
“有趣，虽然我猜到你会看这种类型……”  
斯莱德猜到达米安有年上情结，可是，这些网页上的名字还说明了另一个问题。  
“你……你很爱你的父亲，对吧？”  
达米安满脸通红，甚至想大哭。“父亲操儿子”，“乱伦”……那些爹地都差不多和布鲁斯一个年龄。  
“这可是新发现。”  
斯莱德随便点开一个视频，粗厚的与细嫩的叫床声不绝于耳。强壮的，甚至肥胖的“父亲”，把小个子“儿子”压在身下，黑乎乎的大阴茎残酷地，近乎虐待地抽查那泛红的小穴。  
这声画刺激非凡——他勃起了。在一个他应当坚强的时刻。  
“别急，宝贝，”斯莱德又不停地吻他的脸颊肉，“爸爸不在，但爹地会帮你的，嗯哼？”  
斯莱德把假阳具重新塞进他的肛门里，毫无阻力，斯莱德一直塞，直到他那本来小小的屁股几乎能连根吃掉。他感觉自己的臀缝鼓胀起来。  
“哈……呼……”  
很快，达米安的双眼染上情欲的氤氲，手那么自然而然地抓住了身后的斯莱德。  
“小贱货，”斯莱德冷嘲道，“还以为你能坚持得更久一点。”  
斯莱德的手法却不粗暴，那么柔和地为他送进送出那大阴茎，确保上面坚硬的凸起，彻底地被他的肠子感受到。斯莱德腾出另一边撸动他的阴茎，小小的，几乎能用手包住，像个可把玩的小鸟，用坚硬些的指甲盖稍微按一下马眼的话，他就忍不住抽动起来。斯莱德还低下头，堵住他大张的流涎的嘴唇。这孩子哪里都小，舌尖也那么小。斯莱德不禁想，到底是哪些走大运的家伙，捡了他的便宜，提前尝过这巧克力色的美味。  
达米安则已经半边脑袋不能思考。斯莱德的身子那么温暖，坚实，恍然间还以为这是平等的，充满温情的性爱。  
“我，我……”  
达米安已接近高潮，他攥紧了床单，小腹下微微挺起，最终射在了被子，还有他的电脑上。那片子早放完了，而白腻的液体在那显示屏上挂不住，滑了一路。  
被抽去力气的达米安彻底躺在斯莱德的怀里。他还没缓过神来，就听到皮带叮叮当当的声响。  
“什么……”  
“你以为完了？宝贝，你也得帮帮我，这才公平。”  
达米安心里哀嚎起来。他仍然试着让斯莱德放过他：  
“我可以用手……”  
“手怎么够，”斯莱德几乎笑出声。  
“嘴巴也可以，我很会舔的！”  
“提议不错，我会记着的。”  
达米安感觉一股厚实的热度贴着他的后背，危险的、撕裂性的——然而又稀罕的。他恨自己骨子里那么放浪。  
斯莱德捉起他的手，“要摸摸看么？”  
“唔，放开我……”  
但他没反抗。斯莱德让他握住自己的阴茎，发烫，青筋暴起。老实说，他还没有遇到过这样的。  
斯莱德抬起他的腿，一切就抵在那收缩的入口了。他还是不想被斯莱德进入——因为他只会沦陷得比刚刚更多。  
他本不能原谅他。  
然而，斯莱德的好运在这里暂停了。他听见大宅门口的声音，便放下小孩的腿，快速地收拾好自己。他可以等，安全第一。  
出去前，他又亲了亲达米安的脸，后者已经开始怀疑他有接吻癖好。  
“给我你的手机号码。”  
“干什么？”  
达米安警觉起来，但这根本没用。  
“我们还没完，是不？”  
斯莱德揉他的脑袋，达米安几乎气急败坏，这男人还有脸皮这样对他。斯莱德笑了笑，“我还多的是要和你谈的。”


	3. 4-5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不会写BDSM，所以我决定把之前的TAG吃了。  
也不会写肉。  
溜了。

4

一星期后，斯莱德给他发了条信息，要他去某个地址——多半是哪个别墅——还要求他短裤真空地过去。

达米安，终于，有了被勒索的实感。

「这算哪门子要求？」

「你没得选，宝贝。要我发给你照片还是视频？」

还有视频！？

达米安只得气急败坏地，也是面红耳赤地脱掉了现在穿着的内裤，换上了短裤——他不敢太短，但布料直接与器官接触，还是让他高度紧张。他可没暴露癖。

他刚一跑出房间，就被哥哥逮住了。德雷克拦在他面前，问他：

“这么着急做什么？”

“出门。”

“和谁？”

“和，和学校的朋友。”

达米安脸上红起来。前几次他跑出去约会，和各种网上的、演唱会认识的男人做爱什么的，全靠他无中生友。而他的哥哥们还在为他交到的虚幻朋友而欣慰。

“哪天你可以请他们过来，省的到处跑……达米安？”

达米安已经一溜烟逃走了。

斯莱德猜的很对。达米安那自尊太厚，因而面子稀薄。来的路上，他几次被吓得脸色发白：只要路人声音稍微大点，他就害怕是自己暴露癖被人发现了。实际上，除非有人刻意裁了他的小短裤，或者非要把裤腿往上面扒等等痴汉行为，被发现是很难的事。

达米安几乎像是找到避难所一样地找到了斯莱德的别墅。他刚敲了几下，门便开了。他那衣冠楚楚的勒索者站在那里，嘴角上扬，“请进”。

达米安喘着气，在斯莱德这满是木头气味的房子里走了两步，很快就意识到还不是放松的时候。

“喝点水？”

他坐到壁炉前的沙发上，接过水来，往里面看了好几眼，斯莱德笑了：

“喝吧，没放药。”

达米安翻了个白眼，咕嘟咕嘟喝了几口。斯莱德坐到他旁边，近得他想要跳开。男人捻了捻他蒙着汗的脸蛋，说：

“看来把我们宝贝累坏了。”

达米安并不领情，脸一转以避开他，又反被抓住下巴，捧着脸强制接吻。

“唔……”

达米安的手无力地推拒，对方此前还没有这么认真的舌吻过自己。不过斯莱德这老家伙其实很有接吻的一套，当达米安的尖尖的小舌躲着，要找氧气，而男人那有点烟草味的舌头霸道地缠上来。很快，达米安便被亲得眼角堆泪，嘴唇发肿，下巴糊满了口水。当斯莱德离开他的嘴唇时，他可怜巴巴地搜寻呼吸，像搁浅的小鱼。

“哈啊……”

想来，之前被别人吻时，只是敷衍罢了。

“来的时候感觉如何？”

“啧，糟透了。”达米安抹掉嘴角的唾沫，冷冷地回答。

“真的么？脱掉让我看。”

男孩心里仍是恼火，他站起来，却在那一瞬间发现自己不能脱——他硬了。他那么容易地又硬了，而他忘了自己是在来的路上，还是刚刚被老男人一通亲吻给弄硬的。哪样都极度令他挫败就是了。

“怎么了？”斯莱德挑眉，跷着腿。

达米安红着脸，解开他的腰带，于是裤子掉到脚踝上。他总想挡一挡，可斯莱德已经捉住了他的手腕，所以他只好把他已经投降的、发育中的阴茎暴露出来。

男人轻声笑起来，而达米安咬牙，心里已经扎死他几十遍。男人看着他倔强又屈辱的脸，几乎是怜爱地说：

“不要那么看着我呀，你这里就是很开心，不是吗？”

达米安扭过头，恨恨地，“继续做你要做的事吧。”

斯莱德从容又温和地脱掉男孩的衣服。

“看来有人比我还着急。”

“我没有！”

斯莱德笑了笑，“先跪下来吧。”

达米安的膝盖抖了抖，还是颤巍巍地落到木地板上。斯莱德拿过他的手，放到他那鼓鼓的裆部。达米安像碰了烙铁一样，但被按着也动弹不得。

“它等了你很久了。”

达米安脸一红，他感觉到那下面的**体积和质量**。然后，他开始恨自己放荡的那一面，开始幻想那里拿出来时的样子，然后如何被放进他的屁股里，把那里撑得饱饱的。

“咽口水了？”

斯莱德低头问，他忙做回那副龇牙咧嘴小奶猫的模样。

斯莱德被逗乐了，放开他的手，“那自己把它拿出来。”

达米安装着很不乐意地解开对方的皮带，然后把手伸进里面，越过硬硬的毛丛——那有种在树林里摸蟒蛇的感觉——然后掏出来。 好大。达米安控制不住地盯着男人的阴茎，它似乎比他上次摸到的还要粗些，柱体布着青筋，头部涨成可怕的颜色。骗人的吧，为什么偏偏这老家伙的本钱比他见过的所有人都大，捅到屁股里可能会让自己松掉。太不公平了。

达米安，如果不顾虑到自己是个被敲诈的，恐怕会立刻表现得像个生殖崇拜者。但总归变成了条小狗，一看到肉肠眼睛就直了。

斯莱德把他的头按得更近一点，让他的鼻尖就在自己欲望以前。达米安闻到浓浓的，成年雄性的味道。

“我记得你说你嘴巴很厉害。”

达米安晕乎乎地点头。他抬头看着斯莱德，看起来已经任他宰割。

“想舔舔看么？”

达米安点头。他连要反感一下都忘了。

5

“乖孩子，来吧。”

达米安捧住那根阴茎，嘴唇撅起，亲吻它的头部，像安抚野兽。随后，他慢慢慢慢地，充满爱意地把它吞进去。斯莱德可以看到男孩的嘴巴被迫张大，然后，柔软湿热的口腔尽力地接纳了他，舌头缠上来，捋着柱体，扫过头部翻卷的地方。但他的口腔毕竟小，很快斯莱德就抵到他上颚向下弯曲的地方，而外面还有一大截没进去呢。达米安一面用双手滑动着余下部分（本来有一只手是要照顾囊袋的，但看来没有余力了），一面试图让阴茎滑进他的喉咙——能下去一点是一点。

“唔！”

但是，或许是因为斯莱德的尺寸太大，他的喉咙很不争气地排斥起来。达米安的身体抽动了一下，尽力地忍耐呕吐反射，但眼角还是被逼出了泪水。斯莱德那么耐心地揉着他的后颈，居然让他很是感激。

感到自己已经碰到极限，达米安闭上眼，开始手口配合地服侍男人，一边发出满足的叹息声。他知道自己现在看起来完全是名副其实的小荡妇，那么尽心地吞吐、揉搓着自己性侵犯的阴茎，羞耻感完全消失。他能听到斯莱德加快喘息的声音，声音更粗重些，所以他吸得更用力，水声嘬嘬。

斯莱德至少该射一次在他嘴里的。可是，他努力到他的嘴角都麻了，斯莱德的阴茎却不通人情一样，还是灼热粗壮。直到斯莱德按着他的额头把他推开，他发出一声失望的呜咽，只有他自己的唾沫眼泪涂了他满脸。

“哈啊……呼……我……”

“嗯？”

达米安那么巴望着他，“是，是我做的不够好吗？”

“为什么那么想？”

“因为…因为你都没射。”

达米安的声音几乎是委屈。

顶不住，真的顶不住。斯莱德本想回答“我看都是你那群男朋友哄你的，要么就是你们都太年轻”，想了想还是算了。

“嗯……”斯莱德撸撸他的脑袋。“只是我比较忍得。”

“只要让我再多舔一会儿……”

达米安迷迷糊糊地又蹭过来，斯莱德不得不把他推开。

“天，我是不是真给你下药了，”斯莱德笑着，“好孩子，爬到那边去，这边太硬了。”

他指指壁炉前的那张地毯，一整张熊的皮毛。

达米安就那么乖乖地爬过去了。他知道斯莱德接下来要干什么，“太硬了”，想来斯莱德是真的爱护他的吗？

然而，斯莱德只是怕把达米安柔嫩的膝盖磨破。顶着破损的膝盖回去，恐怕要被诘问干什么去了吧。

在达米安做那些不必要的幻想之时，斯莱德的手忽然从后面落到他背上，像是在数他的脊椎骨，从那中间往前面，一点一点按下去，直到达米安的脸侧放在毛乎乎的地毯上。

他现在像翘起屁股的小猫。斯莱德抚摸着他的臀部，说实话，没什么规模，还要用婴儿肥撑场面。这小子想必早就没有第一次了，但斯莱德还是好奇起来：

“第一次是在哪里做的？”

“车……车上。”

“和谁？”

“学校里的人。比我大一点。”

那不是什么很舒服的经历，一辆从某位母亲手上借来的车子，后座硬得惊人，而他就被同样新手的对方按在上面操。即便他喊疼，对方却像听不见，只顾发泄。总之就是一塌糊涂，从那以后，达米安再也不和同龄的做爱了。

他才不要当免费保姆，他要被人呵护。

“有多少人进来过了？”

斯莱德问，扒开他的臀缝，看了眼那个撮成一团的粉红小嘴。

“……10个，大概。”

其实比那要多。他谎称自己成年了，可是又很矮，只能有些屈辱地解释自己发育过缓。然后，头脑发昏的男人便前仆后继地来。

斯莱德似乎打算找什么东西。润滑。但达米安突然叫住他，伸手把自己的屁股分得更开，扯开一个小洞，露出鲜红的内部。他闷闷地，笨拙地说：

“我润滑好了……在出门之前。”

当时，他害怕斯莱德会不做准备就干他。虽然润滑得还是不够充分，但，他已经有段时间没做了，所以……

达米安没意识到，自己表现得有点太殷切了，对斯莱德来说，更是一目了然。

“想要？”

达米安点点头。

“说点有诚意的给我听。”

“什么？”

“像你刚刚做的那样，”斯莱德捏着他的手，放在臀部上，“说你想要。”

达米安觉得自己的廉耻心要碎裂了。

“请……”他咬牙，扒开他的小穴，“请插进来……”

“没错，乖孩子才有奖励。”

斯莱德满意地把着他的阴茎抵上入口，比较容易地挤进一个头，“放松一点。”

“唔嗯……”达米安呢喃，“太大了……”

达米安只顾着忍受那股撕裂感，他的紧致在被扯开；斯莱德在后面顺他的背，一边并不留情地往里面顶，那几乎靠蛮力。达米安终于忍不了，开始哀哀地哼鸣。很多天清心寡欲（郁闷地）后，突然塞进来这么大只的，他是高兴了，可他的身体很勉强。

斯莱德被男孩这股排异的力气搞得有点恼火，他一咬牙，几乎是攥着达米安腰部的肉，像要把自己钉进去一样，把他最后那一大截都送了进去。斯莱德这一下，象是把男孩的内脏都往前推了一把。达米安的舌头掉出嘴巴来，他知道自己出血了，括约肌失了力，肠子的褶皱在一寸一寸地抚平、饱满。他极乐地哭起来，唾液收不住地从舌尖嘴角流下来，把脸下的地毯弄得黏糊糊的。

“啧，”斯莱德看到他一抽一抽的哭，只好俯下身去抱他，“好了好了，很疼吗？”

达米安转过脸来，微张着嘴，“亲……”

小孩。然而平时还要装大人。斯莱德有些哭笑不得地凑下去，按住达米安的脸，咬他的嘴唇，随后男孩忘情地闭上眼。斯莱德开始挺动下身，阻力不再，达米安细碎的哀鸣就势被他吞了下去。等他感觉男孩的小洞已经是彻底滑溜溜的，他放开达米安，让他柔软的叫床声弥漫开来。

斯莱德录了音。达米安当然并不知道，他是怎么不知羞耻地叫的，还有他后穴噗啾噗啾地吃着年长男人的大阴茎，这些都被录进去了。斯莱德和他说垃圾话时，他也只会“嗯嗯”地回答，是的，他是个天生的小婊子，看到大肉棒就走不动路了；斯莱德是插过他的最大的人，比最爱的爸爸还要大——达米安的恋父情结比想的还要严重，因为斯莱德说了这句话没多久，达米安就嘤咛着射了。

斯莱德笑了笑，往前面一捞，达米安的精液洒到他手上。他亮给达米安看，后者的脸红红着把头别到另一边。

“不……不要再说他了，”语气恳切。

果然爸爸才是底线吗？斯莱德看着达米安，忽然感到失落，随后被无名业火盖过。

“我知道了。”

他不置可否地说，手却深深地叩进达米安的腰部，力度更为残暴。

变味了。原本只是单纯的迫害，或者有占人妻女一般的快乐，但突然，斯莱德感觉到不足。达米安回过头，困惑于男人突然间那么沉闷与凶猛，但他还能怎么多想，不过舌头在唇上转一圈，眼波放荡道，“没错，就是那样”。

他本是讨厌内射的，但斯莱德最后射在身体里时，他也没有反抗。斯莱德默默地离开他的身体，很迅速地整理起衣服。达米安累坏了，翻身抱着肚子躺下。他腿间满是各种体液，白白的精液从他那渐渐收紧的小口中汩汩而出。他想起来，有些抱歉地说：

“你的地毯脏了。”

斯莱德无所谓道，“不用管它。”

“你生气了？”

他坐起来，看到斯莱德单膝跪在他前面，摇摇头。

“我懂了，”他抬抬嘴角，“你累了。年纪大了吧。”

斯莱德都没有笑，他有点慌。但是，没有什么不对劲的，他和斯莱德做爱了，虽然他本来是想抗争到底的，但很明显，他比他想的还缺少男人。那么，双赢，有什么让这老男人不快乐的？

“我要洗澡，”他说，“你不能就这么把我丢出去。”

“你是该洗洗，去吧，”斯莱德故意皱皱鼻子，达米安瞪着他，自己身上难闻是谁害的。

“我没力气了。带我去。”

斯莱德嗤笑一下，摇摇头，把他横抱起来。

达米安泡在浴缸里，低头把斯莱德的精液掏掉。斯莱德坐在一旁，好奇地看他怎么用自己短胖的手指处理自己。

“你平时在这里住吗？”他突然想到。

“不，怎么？”

“我是说，你的家人……”他嫌恶地把那些黏成青蛙卵一样的液体丢进滤口，“你和他们分开了吧？”

“听你爸爸说的？”

“嗯。”

“哈，”斯莱德皱眉，笑了，“你问这些干什么？你想找他们？没用的。”

“你怎么知道没用？”

“噢，我不知道，”斯莱德故意说，“你可以试试。”

达米安撇撇嘴，最后地用蓬头冲了冲自己。有些东西冲不掉，比如腰杆上的压痕、指甲印，他和坏老头子性爱的证据。

“老混蛋。”

斯莱德只是伸手拧了拧他的胳膊肉。


	4. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本文的初衷已经变了。  
已经再次从只有搞，到有剧情，可能以后还不少……

6

因为斯莱德的事，达米安变得异常烦躁，每日逗猫惹狗，讨嫌程度指数上升。但哥哥们大多宽容了过去，因为他们老早讨论过了——结论是达米安可能处在单相思中，或者是已经恋爱但吵架了。

“达米安，如果你遇到什么问题，一定告诉我，好吗？”格雷森这么说，“恋爱方面的也可以。”

为什么他要眨眼睛……达米安只是颇为无奈地推开他：

“根本不是这回事。”

他们竟误解成了恋爱。达米安居然笑了出来，这真是天大的误会。

而他确实，与他那群“正常”男友断了联系。其中有没心没肺地，发条信息也就算了；有上纲上线的，真把他当小甜心的那种，非要打电话问他。

“没什么，我就是不想见面。”

“不是你的问题。”

“倦怠期。这段时间我不想做。”

实际上，是做的太多了，反而觉得消化不了。斯莱德一有空就把他喊过去，明明老大不小了，性欲却那么旺盛。最近斯莱德开始对他用玩具了，把他抱在怀里，然后用那种内部褶皱很多，还特别紧实的飞机杯（他哪里买来的？！）虐待他——手法快而狠，搞得达米安又爽又疼，阴茎可怜地发红，颤巍巍射出精液直到快要干涸。然后，他再施施然换上他粗厚的手掌，温柔地，像是在道歉，然而回回如此。达米安抱着这只手臂，简直被温存得要吻它，犹如欲海漂流的最后一根稻草。他也回回如此。到最后，只有干而钝的快感泵上来，而他什么也给不出去了。

“我没出事，”达米安冒火了，他没有事，真的没有事，这群人自以为是他的什么了，“倒是你，你听好了，你只是个炮友，我要是有需求我自会说清，其他的都与你无关。所以别来关心我是不是看病住院了，给我放尊重点。”

他突然觉得自己说重了些。他们只是关心。僭越的关心。

“对不起。”

达米安眼睫垂下来。

“我……我也不知道自己怎么了。”

斯莱德似乎是要出差，这很正常。但如果他一边和人打电话讲这回事，一边按着达米安口交的脑袋，那就不正常。不过，斯莱德语气那么稳，抖也不抖个一下，好像达米安没舔个名堂出来，让男孩反而恼火。他正准备发出夸张的黄片式的呻吟时，斯莱德就打完了。

“你要走了？”

他不高兴地把斯莱德的阳具吐出来，握着它轻轻地摇。斯莱德沉沉地笑，像抱一只猫一样把他抱到胸口，额头抵着他的额头：

“怎么，还没走就开始想我了？”

“呸，没皮没脸，”达米安推开他，但很快又变了脸，“我…我只想知道你什么时候回来。”

“既然你这么舍不得，”斯莱德故作思考，“那我就尽快吧。”

达米安差点气岔了，“你少来，你最好别回来，强奸犯——”

斯莱德嗯嗯地应付他，不顾他在怀里张牙舞爪地，一面亲吻他。斯莱德吻到他的嘴角，手指绕到后面，按在他黏糊糊的小穴上，浅浅地进去一个头。

“没关系，这里会帮你记住我的。”

他说的没错。日后，只要达米安来了性致，就绝对忘不了他，沉重的异物感。达米安腰扭了扭，屁股挪了个地，仍是恨恨地搂着他的脖子。

他脸红，“你知道吗，你本可以问我的，如果你想上我。”

“噢？”斯莱德挑眉，“我以为你讨厌我？”

“嗯，讨厌，”达米安不卑不亢，“因为你看起来很自以为是。”

斯莱德难以置信地盯着他，难道这孩子不知道自己才是自以为是的那个吗？

“但是，也不是不行，”达米安用脚趾碰了碰斯莱德的阴茎。

“不过，我们已经这样了，不是吗。”

斯莱德无奈地笑着，把他放倒。达米安微黑的肤色摊开在洁白丝滑的床单上。斯莱德两三倍于他的体型扣下来，把还坚硬的阴茎塞到进去，而他只是皱了皱脸蛋，他开始习惯了。斯莱德的目光像狼一样危险，看着达米安的脸从忍耐，到再次布满薄汗的娇憨，再度变得是非不分，会对一切色情的要求说是——这孩子比他想象的好折服多了。

直到最后，斯莱德忽然意识到，达米安短短的手指溜进自己的手指间，十指锁紧。

这天达米安多待了一会儿，他抱着斯莱德，精液在淌，他的眼睛却越过落地窗，好像是看着外面的游泳池。那里还有些没打扫干净的派对的痕迹，没收起来的烧烤架等等。

“想出去？”斯莱德问。

达米安摇头，只是问：“那些不是你弄的吧？”

“不是，”斯莱德似乎对此有些头疼，“我的哪一个儿子。我叫他弄干净了，但看来他还是那么马虎。”

“不会被发现吧？”

“什么？”

“你和我在这里……”

“不，不会，”斯莱德的声音很可靠。

达米安可是个危险的小动物，他岂会让人轻易发现。斯莱德有过数不清的情妇，艾德琳也是，只要别让外遇骑脸，谁管得着谁，都不干净。然而要是被艾德琳发现这次情妇是个毛都没齐的男孩子，那就输了。

但达米安想的却是——为什么你都不跟我说这些？达米安忽然想问。比如，说说你儿子和老婆的事情，我知道你还有个私生女。好吧，听上去是有点唐突……

他想问布鲁斯，但布鲁斯看上去太忙了，根本没空也没兴趣和他讲八卦：你不该把兴趣放在别人家的私事上，云云。

而斯莱德会笑着反问，“为什么我要说？”

你觉得你是谁？

斯莱德果真一个星期都没有联系过他。达米安想主动挑起话头，那文本框经历了数次的从无到有，又高傲也心虚地从有到无。勒索者暂时地离开，他应该感到开心的，然而对他们的关系，他甚至已不再感到不适了。

「喂」

他就发了一个词。还马上把手机翻过来扣住，因为他的（烦人的）哥哥之一又走过来了，一脸抓奸的样子。

“不吃东西在跟谁说话呢，那么着急。”

达米安转过脸颊，“还不是因为你八卦，你要偷看。”

“天地良心，我从不偷看。”

“吃你的蛋奶星星吧。”

达米安捏着手机就跑回房间里，屁股在短睡裤下面扭来扭去。这种举动在他们眼里还是此地无银三百两，于是哥哥们又开始描摹那个虚幻的恋爱对象了。

斯莱德一直没有回。达米安只能带着这股烦躁上学去，顺带很随便地扯着一个跟他告白过的男生的领子，问他还要不要和自己玩。对方只当他是突变菩萨，大发善心，于是当然答应。达米安只是很无聊，他生命中的老男人太多了，也许偶尔还是和同龄人亲近亲近。

然而，同龄人是那么令人失望。毛毛躁躁地亲吻他的脖颈，把他按到铁皮的储物柜上，急得像小哈巴狗一样在他身上找洞钻。

而今天的罪，是犹豫。那是一种比温柔不足，比拖沓有余的态度。这个达米安连名字都没记住的男生，动两下就要献媚而露怯地对他笑。

达米安摸他的脸颊，说，“别考虑我了。”

是达米安在睡别人。

他还失落地发现，男生们总是表情很难看，跟呜呜叫的猩猩似的。

不满。不足。他想起那个臭老头，望着他微微笑的眼神，眉头因为用着力而蹙起，因此整张脸平添了淫邪味。斯莱德背，宽厚如船板，双腿折起来也无法相碰的距离。他抱着斯莱德，就像在白花花的缎子海洋上行船。摇漾。

完事后，达米安恶心地一脚踹开那男生。

“关系结束了，呆头鹅，”达米安站起来，不顾腿间还在向下洒的汁水，往更衣室的淋浴间走去，还回头剜了对方一眼，又转回来冷笑。

“你流的汗多到要淹死我。”

直到晚上，斯莱德都没有回复达米安。臭老头绝对是故意的。达米安在桌前又气又笑，他干嘛要那么沉不住气？

好像是为了安抚他炸起来的毛，斯莱德居然来电话了。

达米安盯着震动的手机，食指敲桌10下才拿起来。

“干什么。”

“……”斯莱德声音突然那么久违，很沉，他似乎心情一般，“你早上喊我就是为了说这句么？”


End file.
